


It's not going in

by ajsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajsky/pseuds/ajsky
Summary: Quand certains membres de NCT entendent une conversation étrange...
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	It's not going in

**Author's Note:**

> Les NCT ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas.

Ce n’était pas normal. Il se passait quelque chose. Johnny le sentait sans même avoir ouvert la porte.

Ils étaient tous rentrés épuisés par leur entraînement. Pour autant, ils s’étaient tous rendus dans le salon pour tester le dernier jeu vidéo que s’était acheté Yuta. Après tout, il était encore tôt. Et bien vite, ils avaient tous été absorbés par le jeu. Tous sauf Taeyong et Jaehyun qui étaient directement allés s’enfermer dans la chambre que le plus jeune partageait avec Johnny dès qu’ils furent rentrés. C’était suspect.

A présent, l’américain, lassé par l’écran, les entendait parler à voix basse entre deux bruits qu’il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Il n’osait pas entrer leur demander ce qu’ils pouvaient bien fabriquer. Son instinct lui disait qu’il ne fallait pas les déranger.

C’est ainsi que Doyoung le trouva dans le couloir, devant la porte de sa chambre, l’air perturbé.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, fit remarquer le lapin sans aucune discrétion.

\- Baisse d’un ton, le coupa Johnny en chuchotant. Jaehyun et Taeyong sont là.

Il désignait la porte.

\- Et ? demanda Doyoung en chuchotant à son tour.

\- Ecoute. C’est très bizarre.

Le plus jeune obéit. Et blêmit brusquement lorsqu’il entendit Taeyong s’exclamer impatiemment :

\- Jaehyun, s’il te plaît, dépêche-toi ! Je ne vais pas tenir !

Ils n’entendirent pas la réponse car Jaehyun parla à voix basse. Le lapin releva les yeux sur son collègue qui semblait abasourdi.

\- Pourquoi j’ai l’impression qu’on vient d’entendre quelque chose qu’on n’aurait pas dû ? râla Doyoung à voix basse.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites dans le couloir ? interrompit Mark qui arrivait du salon.

Mark. Innocent et naïf Mark. Oh non…

\- Parle moins fort, siffla Johnny.

\- Heu… pourquoi ? demanda le benjamin en baissant néanmoins la voix.

Aucun de ses interlocuteurs n’eut le temps de répondre car Jaehyun parla de nouveau.

\- Hyung, écarte-les un peu plus…

Oh, misère. Etaient-ils bien en train d’assister à ce qu’ils pensaient ? Les deux aînés virent Mark se décomposer, passant du blanc au rouge en l’espace d’une seconde. Visiblement, le benjamin avait compris la même chose qu’eux. Dans quelle galère s’étaient-ils fourrés ?

Ils n’eurent pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions ou de retourner au salon. Taeyong reprit :

\- Je ne pense pas que ça va rentrer.

Mark s’empourpra de plus belle tandis que Doyoung et Johnny se regardaient d’un air désespéré. « On fait quoi ? » semblait demander le lapin par le regard. L’américain ne semblait pas avoir de réponse, ou peut-être était-il trop atterré pour réfléchir.

La réponse de Jaehyun ne les aida pas à se reprendre tant elle fût inattendue.

\- Je t’aime.

Ça, c’était définitivement choquant. Mark baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, terriblement mal à l’aise. Doyoung semblait hésiter entre fusiller la porte du regard et ouvrir de grands yeux choqués. Johnny avait presque l’air d’un poisson avec la bouche grande ouverte comme s’il venait de se décrocher la mâchoire. Il était grand temps qu’ils reviennent sur leurs pas. Pourtant, étonnamment, aucun d’eux ne bougea. Sans doute craignaient-ils de faire du bruit et ainsi d’alerter les deux autres de leur présence. Ou peut-être étaient-il curieux de connaître la réponse de Taeyong. Un mélange des deux sans doute.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Jaehyun ne reprenne :

\- Ne pleure pas Taeyong. Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas parce que tu es ému.

Ils entendirent un faible bruit inidentifiable puis le leader recommença à parler.

\- Ça ne rentre pas !

Doyoung, Mark et Johnny se regardèrent. Ils étaient donc bien en train de…

\- Jaehyun, je te dis que ça ne rentre pas… ah !

Le cri de douleur de Taeyong ôta les derniers doutes qu’ils pouvaient avoir. Un léger bruit de froissement suivit. Si Johnny et Doyoung pensaient que Mark ne pouvait pas devenir plus rouge, ils se trompaient. Le canadien avait la couleur d’une tomate bien mûre. Les prochains mots de Taeyong n’aidèrent pas.

\- Ça fait mal, Jae… Sois plus doux.

\- Hyung, détend-toi, ça ira mieux bientôt, fit le plus jeune.

\- On voit que c’est pas toi qui souffre, là !

Un repli stratégique s’imposait. Mark était toujours aussi rouge, Doyoung donnait l’impression qu’il priait tous les dieux qu’il connaissait de le tuer sur place et Johnny n’avait pas perdu son air hébété. Les trois idiots allaient se retourner et quitter le couloir en silence – ils ne voulaient pas que quiconque sache qu’ils étaient là, ils étaient déjà bien assez choqués par leur découverte – lorsque Ten arriva derrière eux.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites tous plantés là ? Ouvrez la porte au lieu de la regarder comme des idiots !

\- Heu… j’éviterai à ta place. Taeyong et Jaehyun sont en train…

Mais Ten n’écouta pas la réponse. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et révéla… Taeyong qui les fixa avec un air surpris, la main enveloppée dans un mouchoir. Jaehyun fouillait dans une boîte à côté de son lit. Le tout avec des planches traînant un peu partout et ce qui devait être un meuble en partie construit trônant au milieu de la pièce.

\- Mais… qu’est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Doyoung sans comprendre.

\- On est en train de monter la nouvelle armoire de Johnny pour remplacer celle qui a cassé la semaine dernière, répondit Taeyong comme si c’était évident.

Donc ils s’étaient complètement mépris sur la situation. Ce qui voulait dire que ce qu’ils avaient pris pour un « je t’aime » de Jaehyun devait être une phrase aux sonorités proches que leur panique et leur imagination avaient transformée en déclaration d’amour. Finalement, ce n’était pas plus mal que Ten ait ouvert la porte et mis fin à leur malaise.

\- Ah d’accord. On avait cru que… commença l’américain avant de s’interrompre.

Taeyong lui jeta un regard curieux mais n’insista pas. Johnny prit note de ne surtout pas parler au leader de ce qu’ils avaient imaginé…

\- Mais pourquoi tu as crié alors ? fit Mark avec toute son innocence d’enfant.

\- Parce que les pièces ne veulent pas s’emboiter et que je me suis fait mal en essayant de forcer. D’ailleurs c’est la dernière fois qu’on achète un meuble qui ne vienne pas d’Ikea, expliqua le rappeur tandis que Jaehyun posait un pansement sur sa main blessée. Et toi, il va falloir que tu prennes des cours de premier secours, j’ai eu plus mal quand tu tamponnais le sang que lorsque je me suis blessé, continua-t-il en donnant une petite tape à son infirmier.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas demander de l’aide au lieu de te faire mal bêtement ? demanda encore le thaïlandais.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait, rétorqua Taeyong.

\- Mouais, mouais. Bon, Johnny, Doyoung, Mark, on va les aider avant qu’ils ne provoquent un accident.

Ils se mirent tous les six au travail. Ou plutôt Ten donna les ordres et les cinq autres obéirent. Finalement l’armoire fut montée et installée à sa place, sans autre incident. Aucun des témoins de l’étrange conversation de plus tôt n’osa évoquer ce qu’ils avaient entendu. Cela devait rester un secret. Si Taeyong ou Jaehyun découvraient qu’ils leur avaient imaginé une liaison, Doyoung, Mark et Johnny étaient sûrs qu’ils ne pourraient plus les regarder dans les yeux.

L’américain finit par demander à ses amis pourquoi ils s’étaient mis en tête de monter l’armoire. La réponse de Taeyong fut immédiate. Sans rangement fonctionnel, c’était le bazar et le leader détestait faire le ménage dans une pièce où les choses trainaient partout.

Les trois boulets et Ten quittèrent ensuite la pièce. Restés seuls, les deux bricoleurs se regardèrent puis Taeyong prit la parole.

\- T’aurais quand même pu faire ta déclaration à un autre moment que pendant qu’on montait ce fichu meuble…

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée de cet OS vient des répliques suivantes dans NCT 127 Eating Show :
> 
> \- I don’t think it’s gonna go in.  
> \- I love you.  
> \- Don’t cry Taeyong. Don’t cry. Don’t cry because you’re touched.  
> \- It’s not going in !  
> \- Go in. Go in.
> 
> Sorti de son contexte, c'est plutôt tendancieux et ça a donné... eh bien, ça.


End file.
